


Cardigan

by Corvus713



Series: Jaydami Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, JayDami Week, Jaydamiweek2020, M/M, Size Difference, The washer and dryer shrunk the clothes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713
Summary: JayDami Week 2020 - Day 2: Size DifferenceDamian tries on the clothes that Jason accidentally shrunk in the wash.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Jaydami Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> I am late to Jaydami week, but I'm gonna write for it anyways.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is once again a piece of fiction which is by definition "literature in the form of prose, especially short stories and novels, that describes imaginary events and people" and "invention or fabrication as opposed to fact." and also "a belief or statement that is false, but that is often held to be true because it is expedient (it means convenient) to do so".
> 
> This story has no construct on reality and should remain that, a story and nothing else.

“Oh shit.” Jason says, staring a hole into the pile of laundry as if it offended his very being.

His petulant face makes Damian giggle, it’s rare for his lover to make such an expression. Jason looks over his shoulder at him, sighing heavily as he picks up a cardigan from the stack.

“Baby bat, this isn’t funny.”

“Oh, Beloved…” He tilts his head to the side, teasing smile on his face. “…on the contrary, I find this very amusing.”

“I got this as a gift and I’ve only ever worn it once.” He shrugs, staring at the article on his hands. “Damn, B’s gonna wonder why I never wear it.”

“Father will be quite understanding of his… dilemma. He’s shrunken his own clothes too, much to Pennyworth’s dismay.”

“Got any photos of B’s face?”

“Unfortunately, I do not.”

“There’s an old saying, Damian.” He grins at him. “If there aren’t any photos then it didn’t happen.”

“I will remind myself to record him next time.” Damian replies, blinking twice. “What will you do with it, Jason?”

“I dunno. It was a gift so I can’t really bring myself to donate it but just keeping it around would be a pain.” He quietly trails off, eyes going slightly tender. “Besides B went out of his way to get me something. He’s an ass but his heart is mostly in the right place.”

Damian hums at the answer, glancing between Jason and the clothing in his hands before gingerly taking it into his own.

“Hmm? Whatcha doing, baby bat?”

He doesn’t answer and puts it on, spinning in place once as he did so, the sleeves completely covering his arms and hands which gave him sweater paws. “Even when they’ve shrunk like this, they’re still too big on me…”

He looks over to Jason who has his hands over his mouth, his entire body bursting with amusement.

He raises a single eyebrow. “What is it?”

“God… You’re tiny.” He says completely dumbstruck. “You’re practically drowning in it.”

“… That’s it, I’m taking it off now.” He shakes his head. "This was dumb, I'm not doing this ever again."

But before he could, Jason scooped him into his arms in a princess carry causing him to yelp in surprise. “Jason!”

“I never said it was a bad thing, Damian.”

“TT.” He clicks his tongue, crossing his arms. “I’m a perfectly normal height for my age, thank you very much.”

“You look good in my clothes, Dami.” He kisses him on the forehead eliciting a purr from the boy in his arms. “You should wear them more often.”

He hums again, kissing Jason on the cheek before whispering into his ear. “So long as you give them to me, Beloved, I would not be opposed to the idea… though I don’t think they’d cover me very well... they're far too large.”

Jason laughs, a low rumble, his eyes filled with mirth. “Only for me though, right, baby bat?”

He nods, snuggling close to him and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Only for you.”


End file.
